Symphony
by meluvdracomucho
Summary: Draco disappeared from Harry's life many years ago. But now, Harry has found him again in the most unlikely place.
1. Harry's Song

Disclaimer: Well, I have one question for you. If you wrote the Harry Potter books would you be wasting your time writing fanfiction? NO! So, isn't it obvious by now that I'm not Madam Rowling?  
  
OK, so every time I try to write a new story it comes out as total crap. oh well, here we go again.  
  
: : WARNING : : THIS IS H/D SLASH, AND ALSO AU BECAUSE I HATE THE FACT THAT SIRIUS IS DEAD. SO I HAVE DECIDED, A LIFE FOR A LIFE, LUCIUS WILL BE DEAD. OH WELL. First chapter will be Harry's thoughts and so on.  
  
*~* Symphony *~*  
  
When I think of someone going into hiding, the first thing that pops into to my head is that person in a dark and lonely shack in the middle of the woods. Ok, maybe that's a bit dramatic. But I have to admit, seeing you in the middle of London was a bit of a surprise. We fell for each other hard and fast, and even though neither of us would admit it we were in love. I still remember the night Dumbledore told me that you were gone, I couldn't believe it.  
I still can't believe it.  
  
It took me a while to understand that you were in danger from your father, and had no where to go.  
  
But, even after he was killed you remained gone.  
  
Even after I killed Voldemort, you kept your distance. Hermione and Ron told me you would come back when you were ready, they told me that maybe you had to find your true self.  
  
You never came. Everyone told me I had to move on, get over you. But is that possible, can you fall out of love with your soulmate, your other half?  
  
So now here we are, I find you in the last place I ever expected to find you. The only place I never looked for you.  
  
Hermione is trying to hold me back in my seat. It's all she can do to keep me from rushing on to the stage and kissing you. Well, hitting you then kissing you.  
  
I finally give in to Hermione's urging to sit down and shut up. I watch you play your violin.  
  
Your solo.  
  
Your music.  
  
Your symphony.  
  
You play with such grace and beauty, and it makes me fall in love with you all over again. The music is so sad, so mournful, and I wonder why again. What kept you away. What kept you away from me.  
  
When you finish the audience sees you wipe the sweat from your brow, but I see what the others do not, the pain in your heart. Draco my love, I want to shout out your name.  
  
I want to call out to you.  
  
I need to call out to you.  
  
But, I don't, because I will find you again. For now I will play that tune you played in my head.  
  
Your tune.  
  
My song.  
  
Our symphony.  
  
Until we meet again.  
  
Okay. So was it super crap? I want to know, so please review. The next chapter, well if there is a next chapter will be Draco's thoughts. 


	2. Draco's Song

Disclaimer: Well, I have one question for you. If you wrote the Harry Potter books would you be wasting your time writing fanfiction? NO! So, isn't it obvious by now that I'm not Madam Rowling?  
  
: : WARNING : : THIS IS H/D SLASH, AND ALSO AU BECAUSE I HATE THE FACT THAT SIRIUS IS DEAD. SO I HAVE DECIDED, A LIFE FOR A LIFE, LUCIUS WILL BE DEAD. OH WELL.  
  
This bit will be about Draco and where he is and what he has been doing, and so on.  
  
*~* Symphony *~*  
  
I Draco Malfoy am a coward. I'm still in hiding, still running from a ghost.  
  
It's hard you know trying to find a new life outside of the Malfoy name. That is why I have come to live in muggle London. That's right, the son of a once powerful wizard in muggle-land.  
  
It's still pretty hard to remember them (the muggles) clothing me, giving me shelter, and even feeding me. Even after all of the bad things I was told about them.  
  
What he told me.  
  
What he convinced me.  
  
What he beat into me.  
  
Could these kind souls be the same filthy mudbloods that my father talked about?  
  
No, these were people of flesh and blood just like me.  
  
Just like father.  
  
Just like Harry.  
  
Now these people that I proclaimed to hate in the past, were my only lifeline.  
  
Now that is what you call ironic.  
  
If you are still wondering why I so boldly say that I am a coward, I will tell you now. I have been on the run for the past five years. I was seventeen then and I am twenty-one now.  
  
I ran from so many things.  
  
From my father.  
  
From my past.  
  
From my life.  
  
I completed my magical education through correspondence and then went on to enroll in classes at a muggle university.  
  
I was allowed to take my violin with me on my journey. My beautiful violin made of hand carved European Spruce and stunning flamed German maple. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever owned, well besides my wand.  
  
Harry gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday, after I had told him that my father broke my last one.  
  
I remember that night like it was only a moment ago.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Harrrrry," I whined, "Can I open my eyes yet?"  
  
"God! You are so impatient, you can open them now."  
  
When I opened my eyes I found myself in the Room of Requirement surrounded by candles. On the floor was a crimson blanket and a basket overflowing with food. But in the center of the blanket, was the most beautiful violin I had ever seen. I ran over to it and picked it up.  
  
"Is it for me?" I asked  
  
"No, it's for Ron. Of course it's for you."  
  
Then he asked me, "will you play for me?"  
  
"No, not right now."  
  
He looked shocked, and I smiled at him.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
I cut him off by kissing him. He never heard me play that night, that came another night. But, we did make love for the first time that night.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
After that night we had a whole year of bliss before things turned ugly.  
  
Before my dad came.  
  
Before Voldemort came.  
  
Before I left.  
  
Now here I am in London, attending university and playing for an orchestra on the side. Sometimes I think about returning to the wizarding world.  
  
Returning to Harry.  
  
But tonight I have a concert, and I have a big solo. It's a song I wrote about you.  
  
About us.  
  
One day we will meet again and I will play the song for you. A private concert. But for now, I will play that tune in my head.  
  
Your tune.  
  
My song.  
  
Our symphony.  
  
Okay. So was it super crap? I want to know, so please review. 


	3. Adagio

Disclaimer: Well, I have one question for you. If you wrote the Harry Potter books would you be wasting your time writing fanfiction? NO! So, isn't it obvious by now that I'm not Madam Rowling?  
  
: : WARNING : : THIS IS H/D SLASH, AND ALSO AU BECAUSE I HATE THE FACT THAT SIRIUS IS DEAD. SO I HAVE DECIDED, A LIFE FOR A LIFE, LUCIUS WILL BE DEAD. OH WELL.  
  
I would like to take this time to express my thanks to the following reviewers:  
  
My Slytherin Mind: Thank you!  
  
Dark Devotion: Thank you! About them getting together. I'll give you a hint. This is my favorite pairing.  
  
Liz: Thank you! Wow, you said it was captivating. I think I peed a little.  
  
Nanashi016: Thank you! A LOT! A LOT! A LOT!  
  
Nokia: Thank you! You're a feisty one aren't you.  
  
sammygirl: Thank you! Well if you don't think that this one is super crap then my first story was. I'm going to finish this one. If I don't I give permission to hurt me.  
  
icklechuck: Thank you! I peed again! Oh, I LOVED HEAT IN THE KITCHEN!!!!!  
  
Nisha Kole: Thank you! I don't play the violin, but I am a big fan of it. I'm a clarinet girl. Who doesn't love musical Draco?  
  
pinkmoonbunny2002: Thank you! Don't you think that Far From Crap could be a movie title or something. um nevermind.  
  
ironfish: Thank you! Aye Aye Captain!  
  
Kelebcarak: Thank you!  
  
TiGrrrrDYR: Thank you! Love is in the air, everytime I look around.  
  
Also many of you said that the first two chapters were sad, and well they were meant to be. I wanted to bring out their emotions up front. It was kind of like a double prologue. I really wanted to make this light and romantic, but some how it came out sad. Oh well, after that turn of events I decided to make it a little different: It's now a: fluff/ angst/ slash/ romance/ blah/ blah/ blah. Hopefully this chapter will come out a little lighter.  
  
K, I feel better now. This chapter will begin with Harry and then.  
  
*~* Symphony *~*  
  
When I woke up this morning, I noticed three things: I had a massive headache, old pictures surrounded me, and there was an empty bottle of red wine discarded on the floor.  
  
Everything about last night flashed back to me.  
  
You  
  
Me  
  
Music  
  
I finally found you after all of these years; you were in my reach again. I can't let you get away.  
  
I won't let you go.  
  
I can't stay away.  
  
Away from you.  
  
I vow to myself to stay in bed until I think of a proper plan to get you back. But not too much later, the smell of cooking food wafts into my room. My stomach betrays my plan by making a low, awkward rumble.  
  
I sigh, and throw back my duvet. As I stand up I truly feel how cold it is in my room. I begin frantically pulling on my house pants and think to my self that this is the price I pay for sleeping in the nude.  
  
Making my way down the hall, a loud crash streams from the kitchen. I cover my ears and try to soothe the remnants of last nights "sorrow drowning."  
  
"OY! Hermione you mind keeping the noise down a bit"  
  
"Well if you wouldn't get piss drunk everytime you think about Draco I would be a bit more sensitive."  
  
"This time it's different, I saw him. You saw him."  
  
"Yeah, about that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know yet, I just don't know."  
  
I finished my breakfast and went to take a shower. Just as I was washing my hair it came to me. The perfect plan.  
  
I jumped out of the shower and ran to the den.  
  
"Hermione! I figured out what to do!"  
  
She looked up from the book she was reading, but then closed her eyes quickly.  
  
"Harry James Potter you're stark naked, and what's that- is that shampoo in your hair?"  
  
"Yeah, but there is no time we have to go to the concert hall."  
  
"Ok, but pants first then concert hall."  
  
Ok, so I was a bit irrational before, but that's how I get when I'm excited.  
  
My plan.  
  
My brilliant plan.  
  
The plan to get back my soulmate.  
  
Hermione and me made our way to the concert hall. The closer we got to our destination the more my breathing became erratic. My plan was to acquire Draco's telephone number and address from a member of the orchestra and surprise him at his home. Then I would decorate his apartment like I did that night we made love.  
  
Not sex.  
  
Love.  
  
But what if it backfires, what if he's at the concert hall.  
  
What if he sees me first?  
  
What if he doesn't want to talk to me?  
  
What if.?  
  
We reach our destination and I go to open the door, but something stops me. The door begins to open and a voice shouts out.  
  
"See you tomorrow Mischa."  
  
I know that voice. I have to get out of here. I'm not ready. I back up ready to run, but I trip on a crack and fall backwards. The man doesn't see me at first, but does when he trips over me.  
  
Blonde.  
  
Gray.  
  
Draco.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Is light good? Am I falling into the "crap"? Please review!  
  
You know I was thinking that if I was a super hero I could be called Super Crap. But then what about the children, may be Ms. Poo. what do ya think? 


	4. Crescendo

Disclaimer: Well, I have one question for you. If you wrote the Harry Potter books would you be wasting your time writing fanfiction? NO! So, isn't it obvious by now that I'm not Madam Rowling?  
  
: : WARNING : : THIS IS H/D SLASH, AND ALSO AU BECAUSE I HATE THE FACT THAT SIRIUS IS DEAD. SO I HAVE DECIDED, A LIFE FOR A LIFE, LUCIUS WILL BE DEAD. OH WELL.  
  
I would like to take this time to express my thanks to the following reviewers:  
  
Sweet Sorrow1  
  
willow-nymph  
  
TiGrrrrDYR  
  
Nisha Kole  
  
Kelebcarak  
  
Tarshil  
  
My Slytherin Mind  
  
pinkmoonbunny2002  
  
Dark Devotion  
  
Sammygirl  
  
Nokia  
  
Thank you all for your support!  
  
Now, on with the show.  
  
*~* Symphony *~*  
  
When I woke up this morning I noticed the sunlight streaming through the windows and the birds chirping merrily outside of my flat. I stretched my arms and legs and sang praise for Sunday.  
  
Wait a minute, yesterday was Sunday. It's nine-thirty a.m. and I'm late.  
  
I'm never late.  
  
Malfoy's are never late.  
  
I rush to the shower and quickly wash my hair and body. I throw together a quick outfit of my dark jeans and a white button down shirt. A quick glance at my clock tells me that if I leave now I might make it on time.  
  
Going against everything that I believe in, I do not fix my hair. My precious hair that I forced myself to cut when I left, the hair that was now much shorter and spikier. I grab an old baseball hat, my only hat, and put it on.  
  
One glance in the mirror told me that this was as good as it was going to get.  
  
I ran out of the door nearly knocking my old, batty neighbor to the ground, "Sorry!" I quickly mumbled and continued to run.  
  
I got a good two blocks from the concert hall and six from my flat before I realized that I had left my violin at home. I stopped, turned, and ran all of the way back to my home. All the way cursing the sun for shining and those damn birds for chirping.  
  
This was turning out to be one of those days.  
  
Finally I made it to the concert hall, a little bit crankier and a little bit sweatier. And to add to the of great things happening today, I:  
  
Got a lecture for being late.  
  
Missed my cue and received another lecture.  
  
During a break I spilt my coffee on the new piece of music I was writing, and had to start from the beginning.  
  
This, is a super crap day  
  
"Draco wait up, there's someone I want you to meet."  
  
I turned to see who was calling me, even though I knew who it was.  
  
"Mike! Who do we have here?"  
  
Mike Reilly, he played the cello, and supposedly that was not the only thing that he was good at. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. Well except for Harry.  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry is the only person I have ever loved and the only person I want to be with. But sometimes it's hard to stick to your emotions, not your hormones.  
  
"This is Mischa Dmitriev, she is the new violinist from Russia. I also told her that you were looking for a flat-mate "  
  
"Wow, it is so nice to meet you Mischa, I would love to have you stay with me."  
  
She was stunning, with long flowing black hair and piercing violet colored eyes. All of the straight guys were going to be all over her in a second.  
  
"Why thank you Draco, I would be honored."  
  
I found it strange that her accent was not very thick, and decided to ask her about it later. Anyone outside of the orchestra would have found it odd for someone to so easily welcome a stranger into his or her home. But we were like a family; we take care of each other.  
  
The rest of the day was not as bad as the first half and I began to cool off in the later part of the day. Finally it was two-thirty and rehearsal was over. After a making quick arrangement with Mischa I headed towards the door.  
  
"See you tomorrow Mischa."  
  
I continued out the door not really paying any attention to the sidewalk. My feet caught on a large solid object on the ground. I heard a female gasp as I fell directly on top of the mass.  
  
A person.  
  
"What the fu--?"  
  
At that moment I chose to look at the person that had obstructed the sidewalk.  
  
Black.  
  
Green.  
  
Harry.  
  
*******************************************  
  
My head was spinning. How had Harry found me here? What if he wanted to take me back to the wizarding world?  
  
I'm not ready.  
  
Ready to go back.  
  
I decided to play it cool.  
  
"Hi, fancy meeting you here."  
  
"Draco Lucious Malfoy you know good well that we have not seen each other in five years, and all you can say is: fancy meeting you here."  
  
"Well seemed alright in my head."  
  
"My god Draco you are still the cocky bastard that left me all those years ago."  
  
"Excuse me Pott--."  
  
"I missed every second of your arrogant whining."  
  
He missed me.  
  
"You, you did?"  
Sadly enough that was one of the nicest things that anyone has ever said to me.  
  
"Yes of course I did. I felt so empty after you left. You know it's--."  
  
"Hard to fall out of love with your soulmate."  
  
I knew what he was going to say before he even said it. We used to say it to each other when things got rough.  
  
"Look Draco, now that I found you, I can't let you go again."  
  
"I know. Let's go and talk about this somewhere. There's this place around the corner."  
  
"Ok, let me just--."  
  
He turned to look to his right but no one was there. Harry looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Come on Harry, its just a few blocks this way."  
  
I had spent a lot of time alone these past years and now Harry has found me. We have a lot of thing s to work through, I can already tell.  
  
Though it does seem weird that a dream I have had for do long has finally come true. A beautiful thing happening on such a bad day.  
  
A bad day no more.  
  
A beautiful day.  
  
A Harry day.  
  
***********************************  
  
Reviews are like food to me. And if I am hungry, I am too weak to write. 


End file.
